Indoctrinated
by KerryAnne
Summary: Twenty-two-year-old Hamato Leonardo's undercover as a cop to investigate a cult, where he meets Raphael, who was born into the cult and who turns his life upside down. Will Leo become sucked in by the cult or will he and Raphael leave and forge a life elsewhere?
1. Leo's assignment

Donnie's 28

Mikey's 27

Leo's 22

Raphael's 20

Sergeant Hamato Leonardo of the NYPD tapped away on his PC keyboard and frowned, as he wondered how to get out of his father-in-law's humanitarian award acceptance speech at the New York Plaza the following day. It'd be boring as hell and he hated dressing up and hanging out with the snobby elite. He'd also have to play the dutiful and attentive husband to his wife of six years, Hannah May, who was blonde, blue eyed, gorgeous, vain, pompous and spoiled and who also bored him senseless with her inane chatter about herself, fashion and her equally conceited friends, who detested him just as much as he loathed them. They'd never thought Leo worthy of Hannah, because he didn't come from the same background and they'd long advised their pal to ditch him.

Leo and Hannah had met when they were sixteen at Hannah's parents' country club, where Leo had been the pool boy. It'd been love at first sight for the couple, but the romance had soon fizzled out on Leo's part, when he'd discovered her true nature. It was too late then, because she was pregnant and at the demand of both their families, they'd married to avoid scandal. Hannah had had a miscarriage a couple months later and when Leo had raised divorce, because he was miserable and out of love with his wife, both sides of the family had said that was out of the question, because it'd generate a scandal, so he was stuck in a loveless marriage for the rest of his life.

He and Hannah didn't have sex anymore, because she didn't love him either, had said he was like a jellyfish in bed, she liked men with a pulse and he didn't turn her on. She had her lovers on the side and that was fine by him, because he'd discovered that he liked men. Preferred them in fact and he'd had had a couple of boyfriends, but they hadn't worked out, so he was essentially alone, which was depressing, because he was lonely and yearned to be loved and to have the loving and happy marriage his parents had.

Leo sighed audibly, scowled and thought, if only I hadn't met her! Why did Fate have to punish me so?

"Trouble at home?" Karai, his colleague asked from her desk next to his.  
"Same old," Leo replied. "Man, you're so lucky you have such a great and supportive spouse, instead of a bitch like I have."  
"Shini and I have problems sometimes, Leo, but the difference is we communicate and work on them. Every couple has problems and they're lying if they say they don't."  
"Yeah, but Shini loves you and is willing to talk. Hannah doesn't want to and thinks she's always right. I wish I'd never met her."  
"You could leave her."  
"I can't. It'd scandalize our families, especially if I left her for a boy. I thought Paul would last and would be my oasis through this sham of a marriage, but he wanted more from me than crumbs and an occasional fuck here and there. He wanted marriage and I couldn't do that, so he split. I don't blame him. He deserved better, but I do miss him," Leo said wistfully.  
"Maybe Paul just wasn't the right one, Leo, and if you met the right one, it'd give you the push you need to leave the bitch. That's what I think. You have to have faith. The right guy will come along and he'll blow you away in the bedroom and beyond," Karai said, her brown eyes twinkling mischievously. "And if I have to be honest, Paul didn't seem right for you. He was too straight-laced Too like you. You need someone who's like you, but also polar opposites. Do you follow me?"  
"No."  
"You need someone passionate, impulsive, temperamental, outgoing, someone to challenge you, but who's also caring, loving, considerate and who complements you. Someone like that. My cousin, Casey could be perfect for you. I'll give you his number."  
"No, thanks, Karai. Casey's a meathead, who swigs beer by the gallon, who's uncouth, a loud mouth, who's had more partners than hot dinners and he doesn't turn me on. I appreciate you thinking of me, but I'd rather be celibate for life than date him and besides, isn't he taken?"  
"Nope. Pity. He likes you, but maybe it's just as well, because if you hurt him, I'd have to hurt you back, because he's family."

"Hamato, come to my office," Commissioner Jones, a white haired, brown eyed and rotund man in his sixties said, as he stood in his office doorway. "Jones, get back to work."  
"Yes, Uncle," Karai said and resumed reading a file on her computer.

Leo stood up and headed to the commissioner's office.

XXXXX

Commissioner Jones was both Casey and Karai's uncle and was well respected in the police department, although there were rumors he was corrupt and had ties with the Mafia.

Casey had briefly joined the police, but he'd been caught having oral sex in his cubicle and had been fired on the spot. He now worked at an auto repair shop.  
Leo was rising rapidly in the ranks and he hoped to be a commissioner before he was fifty.

"Hamato," Commissioner Jones said, pointing at a chair for Leo to sit down and then he did the same behind his expensive Canadian Maplewood desk, his fingers laced. "What do you know about the Haven Church?"  
Leo sat down and said, "Well, their leader is Oroku Saki, who's rumored to have made his money through drug smuggling and who's supposedly a born again Christian. He was born in Japan, had a dodgy past and turned his life around when he met Tang Shen, his wife of the past thirty years. She came from a wealthy family in Okinawa. They sunk their combined wealth into creating the Haven Church twenty-seven years ago. It's supposed to be a refuge for people, especially those with issues, such as addictions. He's called King and Tang Shen is called the Queen and they have a following of sixty thousand around the globe, which is increasing all the time. Oroku Saki's an excellent orator and people are sucked in by his lies. He promises to help them and provide a safe haven and place to join and to have a family, to belong, but the members have to pay all their cash to the church every month and they're subject to harsh rules. The women are subservient and are only seen as breeding machines."  
"You've done your homework, Hamato," Commissioner Jones said in awe. "I'm impressed. That is correct. They believe in free love and polygamy, arms appropriation, pro guns, Revelation, the end of the world and there are allegations of child sexual abuse. Of course that's been strongly denied by the church. Ex-members are shunned and current members are told to shun those who leave, calling them apostates. Even family members. The Church has services up to twice a day for as long as three hours at a time and they believe in disciplining the kids. Going so far as to spank them with belts and whips. Babies as young as six months are spanked if they cry. Members get married at fourteen. Sometimes younger and men have as many wives as they want. It's called Celestial and it's believed that the more wives they have the more spiritual they are. Oroku Saki has several other wives as well and he has fifty kids. One wife was twelve when he married her. Disgraceful, perverse, nauseating, immoral and illegal! I will not have that happen in my city! Members spend their lives promoting Church growth, attending Church, working there and breeding. If anyone contravenes the Church Laws and dares to speak out against them, they're severely punished and shunned, like I said, so members are fearful to leave. Some have even been killed when they've left. Hamato, this isn't a Church, this is a damn dangerous cult and I want you to go undercover, to investigate it and to report to me, so we can finally start compiling dossiers on them, bring them to book and shut the damn organization down for good. If they're stock piling guns, Hamato, it's not good and if they become spooked and think their members are in danger from the outside world, us and convince them that they are, it could become another Waco. Do you understand, me, Hamato?"  
"Yes, Boss. Of course. How long do I stay undercover and when do I start?"  
"Tonight. You'll meet with Oroku Saki's eldest boy, Tim, at their headquarters a few blocks from here, and tell him you wish to join the Church. Tell the Church you read about them online and liked what they offered or even better, that you saw a brochure they left at one of the University campuses. They leave them there, hoping to recruit new members. They'll be suspicious at first, but if you copy the members and act like them, they won't have a clue you're a cop. They wear damn kimonos by the way, so wear that. You speak fluent Japanese, so you should fit in. Most members are Oriental and speak it. My advice is to also befriend the members, like Tim and his damn siblings. If people see that, they'll trust you more, because Tim and his damn family are revered. You'll report to me in a month, Hamato, and you'll live near the church and work with the members. Now your background. You were born in Japan, are an only child and your parents are deceased. You studied History at NYU, but dropped out when you saw the pamphlet about their church, because it looked interesting, you want to do something wonderful with your life by serving others and what better way than this Church, which promises that?"  
"Yes, Boss," Leo said, thrilled that he was missing his father-in-law's dinner the following evening and at not having to see Hannah for an entire month.  
"Excellent. Hamato, the Church is extremely manipulative. Do not allow yourself to be sucked in and to believe in their propaganda. You'll pay out of your own pocket for whatever you need and you'll be reimbursed when you return to work. I suggest you leave work now and go pick out some kimonos and Japanese sandals."  
"Got it, Boss. I really appreciate you trusting me with this assignment. I won't let you down, Commissioner."  
"I know you won't, Hamato. You're a fine officer and I believe you'll have my job someday. Good luck and don't worry about your wife. I'll inform her about your assignment. Do it well and you'll be promoted."  
"I sure will. See you in a month," Leo said and saluted his boss.

Leo left the office, went to his desk, grabbed his brief case and told Karai he'd see her in a month, because he had an assignment.

Leo then left the station, hopped into his car and drove to the nearest mall to look for a kimono and Japanese sandals, vowing that his assignment would be a success and that the Church would soon be shut down for good.

 **A/N Next up, Leo meets Raphael.**

 **Just an idea I had after watching Twisted Faith week on the crime channel about cults.**


	2. The Haven Church

Leo arrived at the Haven Church's headquarters a little after five p.m., dressed in a blue silk kimono and Japanese sandals for his meeting with Oroku Tim, which had been arranged over the phone. The kimono and sandals had cost him over a grand to his dismay, but hopefully he'd be reimbursed for them the following month.

"Hi," Leo said to an elderly gray haired, dark eyed and plump woman, who was on the way out. "I'm Sato Brian. I'm here for a meeting with Oroku Tim."  
"Did you make an appointment?"  
"Yes. I saw a brochure about the church at my uni. It piqued my interest, especially as you do so much good for everyone and that's how I'd like to spend my life. You know, dedicate my life to serving others," Leo said and flashed his warmest smile. "But I have several questions I'd like answered before I commit myself."  
"Do you know the other Turtles here?"  
"No Ma'am. I don't know anyone."  
"You wait here. I'll see if one of our junior pastors can answer your questions. Mr. Oroku's busy," the woman said and disappeared into the church.

She returned a few minutes later with an emerald skinned, green eyed and surly looking Turtle, who wore a red silk kimono and Japanese sandals.'

"Raphael, this is Sato Brian," the woman said. "He wishes to join our church and has a few questions he wants answered. I trust you can assist him."  
"Yes, Mrs Suzuki," Raphael said and bowed.  
"Good boy," the old woman said and beamed. "You're a fine pastor and we're all very proud of you. Good day, Mr. Sato. Raphael, I'll see you at the service later."  
"I can't wait," Raphael muttered when the old woman had left. He scowled at Leo and said, "Come on already. I ain't got all day and I've got more important things ta do."

So much for the welcome reception, Leo thought, as he followed Raphael inside. That Turtle's extremely sexy. I wouldn't mind getting to know him, but why's he so hostile?

XXXX

Seated inside Raphael's office, Leo smiled at Raphael and said, "I was really hoping to talk to Mr. Oroku. He said he was available."  
"He ain't, so ya get me. I'm Tanaka Raphael. I've spent my entire life in the church and am perfectly qualified ta answer yer questions. Ask and make it quick, because I've got things ta do."  
"I'm an only child….."  
"I didn't ask yer family history. What do ya wanna know 'bout my church?"  
Leo bristled at Raphael's rudeness and said, "Why are you so hostile? Do you treat all potential members this way or is it just me?"  
Raphael sighed and said, "It ain't ya, Mr. Sato. I've been up since four and had a long ass day runnin' after everyone and doin' what they wanted. I'm tired and all I wanna do is sleep, but I can't, because I got evenin' service ta help with and then I've gotta talk ta a couple, who're havin' trouble with their marriage, so I probably won't get ta bed before midnight. I apologize. Let's start over. Do ya want anythin' ta drink? Caffeinated drinks ain't permitted, because they're unhealthy, so I can offer ya water."  
"No, thanks, Mr. Tanaka. Apology accepted. I know what it's like being stressed out. Anyway, I was at university, where I studied history and I came across a brochure on the church….."

"Raphael," a female voice said from the doorway.  
"Good gosh, Maya," Raphael snapped, his green eyes flashing. "Don't ya knock? I'm busy talkin' ta a potential member of our church. What do ya want?"  
"To talk to you about the wedding," Maya a thin, dark eyed and dark haired Japanese girl said.  
"I'm busy!"  
"But we have to discuss it, Raphael. You keep putting it off and we're supposed to be getting married in May and….."  
"That's a whole year away!"  
"Shall I go?" Leo asked. "I don't want to…."  
"No! Ya stay there, Mr. Sato," Raphael said. "Maya, I'll talk ta ya later. I'm busy. Get out and don't come back."  
Maya's eyes brimmed with tears and she said sadly, "Raphael, why are you so cruel to me when I love you so much?"  
"Out!" Raphael hissed.

Maya fled.

"Sorry 'bout that, Mr. Sato," Raphael said. "That was my charmin' fiancée, Maya. Girl just can't take a hint."  
"Do you love her?" Leo asked. "Or is it an arranged marriage? Sorry if I'm prying."  
"Arranged. We've been engaged since I was fourteen and she was seventeen. I'm twenty now. The church thinks it's time we get married and start a family, but I…." Raphael lowered his voice and said. "That ain't what I want, but I'll end up doin' it. Got no choice if I wanna stay parta the church. Anyway, what do ya wanna know?"  
"That stinks."  
"That's the way it is. Ya do what the church wants and if ya don't, yer shunned and deemed an apostate. I couldn't bring that shame ta my family, especially my elderly parents, so I do everythin' I'm asked, even if I don't wanna. Ya will have ta as well if ya plan on joinin' us. Yer every move is watched."  
"Sounds like a prison and a cult, rather than a church. Don't you think, Mr. Tanaka?"  
"Screw the Mr. Tanaka. Call me Raphael or Raph. I don't mind. Mr. is for my dad. No. It ain't a cult. I get why ya think it might be, Mr. Sato, but it ain't. We have loadsa fun with singin', honorin' the King and Queen, prayin', gatherings, picnics and we're all happy here. No one wants ta leave and it's a good place ta raise kids. I'm happy here. My only blight's Maya."

Raphael sounded brainwashed, so Leo knew he had to tread carefully.

"You're a dutiful son, Raphael," Leo said. "Your parents must be proud to have raised such a fine son."  
"I try ta be after the way I used ta be, Mr. Sato. I was a rebel in my teens. I smoked, drank and did all I could ta rebel. The only thing I didn't do was have sex. I couldn't find someone who intrigued me enough ta do it," Raphael said, his green eyes boring intently into Leo's and sending a shiver down his spine. "I ran away, but was caught, brought home and given an ultimatum: conform or I'd be kicked out forever. That's rough for a fourteen-year-old, who's got no other family, skills or money, so naturally I changed and became the good kid they all wanted me ta be. What 'bout ya? Ya got a girlfriend?"  
"Brian. Nope. I'm single. My parents died in a car crash when I was five and I was an only kid, so I'm all alone in the world. I grew up in an orphanage. That's another reason why I want to join the church. You all seem like a happy family and I want to belong and feel like I matter to people."  
"I'm so sorry, Brian. That musta been tough. I hope ya join, because ya'll love it here and I got no doubt ya'll fit in real quick."  
"Thank you. Is it true you're not allowed to eat meat?"  
"Yep. We're all vegetarians. His Majesty says that's the best way ta be and alcohol and stimulants are forbidden."  
"Your accent's Brooklyn?"  
"Yeah. My family's from there, but we all live on the compound now. I got a huge family. Five moms, loadsa step siblings, who're also my cousins, aunts and uncles. My siblings are all much older than me. Dad married my uncle's four wives when my uncle passed and they never had kids with him, so my cousins are also my step siblings. Ya follow?"  
"How does your mom feel about polygamy?"  
"It don't matter how she feels. Men rule and women are subservient."  
"Do you agree with that? What about equality?"  
"Women are only good enough for breeding' and for cleanin' house. That's just the way it is. Been that way since the church began and it won't change. It don't matter if I agree or not neither. It's Church Law."  
"But how can you be okay with it, Raphael? Don't you think it's wrong? Do you really want multiple wives and hundreds of kids? What would you want if you could choose?"  
"A husband," Raphael blurted out, his cheeks flaming. "One husband and livin' with him far away in France or wherever, where we can do whatever we want, but it's a pipe dream, Brian, because my life is the church and bein' under their rules. Don't tell no one. I'll deny it if ya do and if word gets out ta my parents, I'll be punished again for that." Raphael lowered his voice and said, "I was fourteen when I discovered I liked boys and I found naked images of them on the Internet. My dad caught me and was furious. My parents asked His Majesty for help on how ta cure their 'perverted' son. I was subjected ta electric shock therapy, beatings and so much more. It broke me so much that I apologized, said I was straight and didn't mean it. They forgave me, took away the PC and hooked me up with Maya. I ain't never kissed or touched her. The thought of it disgusts me, because she don't turn me on and I still like guys, but….I don't know why I'm tellin' ya."  
"It's easier telling a stranger. I'm sorry for all you've endured. You didn't deserve it and your feelings aren't wrong, Raphael. God made you and you're perfect as you are, okay? You have nothing to be ashamed of. Love is love."  
"If only I'd met ya when I was younger, huh? Maybe my life woulda been different. I sense we coulda been wonderful pals and maybe more. It's too late now. My fate's chosen for me," Raphael said despondently.  
"Rubbish. What if I joined and left after a month or so? You could come with me and stay with me. I'll find you a job and you can do what you want."  
"Why would ya do that for me?" Raphael said, his green eyes wide in surprise. "What would ya want in return? There's always a catch, right? I know. Ya want me as yer bed mate, don't ya? Or maybe yer doin' it outta pity. I don't need no one's pity!"  
"No to both, although I do think you're very handsome. I'm doing it, because I can sense you're not really happy, Raphael. How the heck could you be living in a church that dictates every facet of your life, right down to who you can marry and probably how many kids you can have? A church that preaches absolute obedience, that shuns those who don't confirm and that considers women subservient. That's not a church. That's a cult. Why the hell do you stock pile guns, Raphael?"  
"We don't stock pile guns. It's just considered a necessity ta have them. I've got a few," Raphael said defensively. "Me handsome? Thanks. No one's called me that before. Yer sexy and I love yer sapphire eyes. I could drown in them forever, but seriously, the guns are just for protection."  
"Why?"  
"Ta protect ourselves. What's wrong with it? The second amendment says we should have the right ta arms."  
"But kids as young as twelve have them. That's dangerous! You see, Raphael, the outside world's worried the church is going to create another Waco."  
"They're nuts, because that ain't the King's intention and it ain't true 'bout kids usin' them. They only use them when they're eighteen and older. Our king just wants us ta be able ta protect ourselves in case there's trouble, because people don't understand us and keep callin' us a damn cult! People like ya. Nosy parkers. They don't see the happiness here and how content we all are…."  
"Did you know that the suicide rate of ex-members is extremely high?"  
"Manipulated statistics."  
"Manipulated? Four hundred people commit suicide every month, Raphael, but yet people keep flocking to the church. Why is that? What's the great appeal of your King? Must be a fine orator and manipulator."  
"He's an awesome guy and very carin'. That's why," Raphael said icily. "We all love him very much and I consider him a second dad. The statistics sound manipulated. Probably by the cops. They hate us and would do anythin' ta shut us down. They'd probably also send an undercover cop ta investigate us. Are ya one, Brian?" Raphael asked and frowned.

Leo's stomach churned in dread at Raphael's words. Had he been found out? Shit. Some cop he was.

"No. Of course not, Raphael," Leo lied. "I'm just an interested party wanting to join and wanting questions I have answered. That's all. The ex-members commit suicide, because they have no one and no skills. They have nothing and they feel all alone and disconsolate. Shunned by their families and friends, they think suicide is the only way. Most who commit suicide were victims of child abuse. It happens in the church, doesn't it? Don't you think a child bride is also a form of abuse? It's immoral and illegal and going on here. You see it, Raphael, don't you? You know it's wrong….."  
Raphael swallowed the lump in his throat and said thickly, his green eyes filling with tears, as unpleasant, traumatic and soul-destroying memories flashed in his mind, "Things sometimes happen that shouldn't happen. Ya shouldn't ask questions if ya wanna join, Brian. Ya could get into trouble. Do ya understand? Huge trouble. Ya seem like a nice guy. I like ya a lot and I don't want ya ta get hurt. Drop it. Please. Go ta the service, see what ya think 'bout it and make a decision."  
"Were you abused, Raphael? You can tell me. I won't tell anyone. I promise. I'm going to join, Raphael. I've decided, so we can be friends and you can talk to me about anything. I could use a friend. I don't know anyone here. You can come with me if I leave. Remember that, okay? You can have the life you want. I like you very much and I'll help you."  
"I…"

"Raphael!" a male voice said from the doorway.

The emerald skinned turtle glanced up and blanched when he saw the dark haired and eyed, twenty-nine-year-old Oroku Tim in the door way.

"Yer Majesty," Raphael said nervously. "I was just talkin' ta Mr. Sato here. He wants ta join our family. I've answered his questions 'bout us as best as I could. He's real excited 'bout it all. I think he'd be a wonderful asset ta our family. He seems smart and educated and overall a decent guy."  
"Like your opinion matters," Oroku said sharply. "I make the decisions. You can leave. Go on. What are you waiting for?"  
"It was lovely meetin' ya, Brian," Raphael said. "I'll see ya 'round soon. Later, Yer Majesty."

Raphael's anxiety and unease around Oroku hadn't gone unnoticed by Leo, who suspected Oroku had harmed Raphael. Maybe sexual abuse, because Raphael had seemed distraught when Leo had mentioned child abuse in the church.

Leo watched Raphael leave and said, "Mr. Tanaka was a great help, Your Majesty."  
"That's a relief," Oroku said. "He's not known for his intelligence and he's brought a lot of shame on us all at times, so I'm pleased to see he didn't disappoint this time. You've decided to join and we're honored. It's always a pleasure welcoming a new member. Mrs Suzuki mentioned you were here to see me, but she sent you to Raphael when I was busy. I'm so sorry. I shall answer any other questions you may have."  
"Thank you. Is it true that I have to give all my money to the church?"  
"No. You can give as much as or as how little you wish, but the more you give the more esteemed you are. Raphael's family gave everything they owned, so they're high in the ranking system and are well-respected. Maya's my sister and when Raphael marries her he'll be considered part of the royal family and called a prince."  
"I see. Why is Raphael afraid of you?"  
"Is he? I don't know why if he is. We're like brothers and extremely close," Oroku said and grinned. "The whole church is. We're one big, happy family."  
"I heard rumors of child abuse."  
"Categorically untrue. If there were, I'd know about them. Would you like to see the grounds? And you can tell me more about yourself."  
"I'd like that. Where would I be staying?"  
"There's a vacant house next door to Raphael's house. He lives with his parents. The previous owners left. I can't understand why. We're all blissfully content here. It's paradise."  
"Some might consider it a prison. So I've heard anyway."  
"Only the apostates, who don't understand us and our ways. They fabricate all kinds of stories about us, but it hasn't stopped our church from growing and it never will. And you know what? Most members join and never leave. They have a choice, but they choose to stay, so what does that say about us? That it's a haven, like we advocate, right? Come along, Mr. Sato."

Leo followed Oroku out of the office and outside and thought, it's a prison, a living nightmare for everyone and they're too brainwashed to realize it. And if they do, they're too petrified to leave, fearing they'll be shunned from everyone they love. I suspect Oroku raped Raphael and he's too ashamed and frightened to tell anyone. I'll be a friend to Raphael and will help give him the strength to fight for what he really wants and to leave this hellhole.

 **A/N Next up, Leo meets Raphael's family.**

 **Was Raphael abused, like Leo thinks he was?**


	3. a master manipulator

Oroku Tim finished showing Leo around the compound a while later. Then they headed to the evening service, Leo wondering when the king and queen would show up.

XXXX

Tim and Leo entered the church, the older man leaving Leo to take a seat by the door and then joining his wife in the front row.

Leo glanced around and saw that the king and queen were already there, dressed in their purple kimonos and Japanese sandals and sitting on their massive golden thrones on the stage, their expressions warm and open, as the congregation waited for the service to begin. Leo didn't think their smiles were genuine, because they didn't meet their eyes and he thought they were more ones of self-importance.

"Now we're all gathered here," Oroku Saki said. "We can begin. Today's sermon is about the outside world, which we all know is evil. That's why we have guns to help ourselves in case of trouble, because my friends, there will be trouble. There will come a day when you will have to defend ourselves and all you hold true. You have to be prepared for it, the day of reckoning, the stand-off. And do you know why that happens? Those apostates don't understand us and our ways and because they don't, they tell people we are a cult, that I'm indoctrinating you. Why would I do that, my loyal subjects? What would I have to achieve by doing something so base? Those apostates are afraid of us, because we have something they don't: a unity, a loving and happy family, instead of dissension, distrust and suspicions. There is no judgement here and no inequality. You're all equal and equally loved by me and your queen. No, my friends, you have to ignore the apostates. They are the evil ones, who are trying to manipulate you into venturing into their unholy world, where there is sin and temptation. None of that exists in our pure existence. I only want the best for you, my family, and that is why I urgently stress for you not to embrace the outside world. I do not do that to frighten you or to indoctrinate you. I say it out of love and experience, because I have seen immorality and I have known what it is like living in apostate and sinful world, where there is hatred and intolerance. Here it's only love and peace. Paradise. Do not let the apostates dictate and brainwash you into believing the world out there is a better one! Now you know that our church is the only truth and the only way of achieving exaltation and salvation and that you will not reach them if you leave, so why then would you believe the apostates, who don't care about you? All they want to do is shut us down and they judge us. Judge us, who only do good for others. What good do the apostates do? They preach love, but only show hate and intolerance…."

Leo had to admit that Oroku Saki certainly had a gift for oratory and spun things in such a way that he was seen as a benefactor and a loving father, who genuinely cared for his flock. No wonder people were sucked in. If Leo didn't know better, he'd probably also have swallowed the crap, hook line and sinker. A family, really? Bull dust. That was just a lie to make them think they were cherished. They were merely pawns, puppets and people to bleed dry, as the king's dynasty grew. He didn't care about them one iota. All he wanted were people to dominate, power and money and if these people left, he'd have nothing, but false promises. Leo was certain that the followers knew at the back of their minds that everything was a massive lie, but they didn't want to accept that, because then they'd have to admit that their whole lives were one big lie and who really wants to acknowledge that? And they were terrified to leave, because of the shunning and fearful that the world was an awful place full of sin. The king also repeated himself, a fantastic way of drumming his beliefs into his loyal followers. Hear it often enough and you believe it.

"And," Oroku Saki continued. "You all know the end of the world is coming, when my dearly loved father will be there to greet us and he'll judge if we're worthy of joining him on the spaceships to fly to Orokua, where peace and happiness prevail. That day is coming soon, my family. You must be prepared and you will not be allowed to go if you don't acknowledge that our church is the true church and the only truth. You must follow me, listen to my guidance and you must not be led astray by apostates. You must honor and dedicate your lives to the church, promote the growth of it and populate it with many children. That's the only way you'll be guaranteed entry to the spaceships and salvation."

Leo chuckled inwardly when he heard spaceships and thought, how can they believe such rubbish? Good grief. This Oroku really is a master manipulator.

"Children are the future," Oroku Saki said. "My father appeared to me the other day and told me he was worried about Raphael's salvation."

All eyes turned on Raphael, who cringed in his seat, his cheeks flaming in mortification at being called out.

"I am as well," Oroku Saki said, studying Raphael intently. "Do you know why, my family? Raphael doesn't always do as he's told. He challenges his parents and my authority and truthfully, I don't think he'll be joining us on the spaceships. He's going to hell, where apostates go! I do not want that for him, but it's clear he doesn't care and only thinks about himself. His poor parents, who gave him everything they could and who showered him with love. Yet he maltreats them and disrespects them! What kind of son is that? Ungrateful brute!"  
"NO!" Raphael shouted in alarm. "It ain't true. I ain't gonna go ta hell, Yer Majesty. I don't wanna. I wanna be with my family forever. I wanna experience salvation, go on the spaceships, see yer dad and be happy. I don't wanna be an apostate and scorned."  
"Then you know what to do, Raphael. Stop being such a difficult child and listen to those who know what's best for you. Do you understand? I don't want to cast you out, but I'll have no choice if you keep being a nuisance. Then you'll be all alone and shunned by all who love you. That'll be your fault and you'll disgrace your poor parents and break their hearts. Do you want that and to die an apostate?"  
"No," Raphael wept, tears brimming in his green eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll listen ta ya all and I'll never challenge ya again, includin' 'bout my marriage. I'll be an awesome husband ta Maya and have tons of kids. I'm sorry. Please don't throw me out."  
"This is your last chance, Raphael. I have a meeting soon, so let's bow, pray and end the service early. Raphael, lead us in prayer."  
"Oh, Great Bein', thank Ya for givin' us Yer cherished son," Raphael said, his head bowed. "Ta guide us, so that we don't become sinners and apostates. He's the most remarkable man and we all love him so much. Help us stay on the right path and not ta fall into temptation. Help us be all we need ta be, so that we can see Ya, go on the spaceships and have the salvation we've dreamed of all our lives. Let us show the apostates, who hate us love and ta teach them what's the real truth, our church, and Yer teachings. Thank Ya for all the blessings Ya bestow on us. We love Ya so much. Bless Ya, Yer beloved son and his family always and may they and their legacy of love live on forever. Amen."

"Amen," the flock said.

"You're dismissed, "Oroku Saki said. "Good job, Raphael. See, you can listen when you want to."

The king and queen left, followed by their children and spouses.

The flock stood and bowed until the royals had left. Then they dispersed.

Leo was leaving when a voice called out to him.

"Brian, wait," Raphael, who was with his parents, said. "I'd like ya ta meet my parents. Mom and Dad, this is Sato Brian. Brian, these are my parents, Tanaka Ryan and Shana."  
"Pleased to meet you," Leo said extending a hand.

Raphael's parents, who were also emerald skinned and green eyed, shook it and said in unison, "So are we."

"How do you like the church so far, Mr. Sato?" Shana asked.  
"Love it," Leo replied. "I think I'm going to be happy here, Mrs Tanaka, but I thought his Majesty founded the church. Please call me Brian."

"No," Raphael said. "His dad did actually, but both are revered and it's his dad, who'll be there ta welcome us all on Judgement Day. I hope I can join my parents. I don't wanna be an apostate."

"I hope so too," Shana said. "I'd be sad without you, Raphael. Brian, do you have any skills? All the members work on the compound."  
"Excellent at math and budgeting," Leo replied. "And speech writing."

"Ya could help me then," Raphael said. "Do ya got a place ta stay?"  
"I'd be happy to help. Next door to you," Leo said.  
"Oh. Cool. We're gonna be neighbors," Raphael said and smiled. "Mom, Dad, do ya think Brian can join us for dinner? I don't think he's got any groceries yet. The couple I was gonna counsel said they can sort things out themselves."

"All right," Ryan said. "Are you a vegetarian, Brian?"  
"No, but I can get used to it. It's not a problem. I just want to serve the church," Leo said. "And do good with my life. I love what it preaches and I'm sure I'll be happy here."  
"Perhaps you'll be a good influence on my son then and will prevent him from being led astray from our doctrine."  
"I'll certainly try."

Raphael's parents led them to their house and walked ahead of the youngsters.

"I'm sorry for what happened in the church, Raphael," Leo whispered. "His Majesty was severe with you."  
"Yep, but I deserved it after all the trouble I've caused him and my family."  
"No, you don't, Raphael. You're your own person and you don't have to do what everyone wants all the time. And they're wrong. The world isn't evil. Some people are, but the world is an exciting place. It's magical and there's so much to do and see."  
"If it's so awesome, why are ya here then?" Raphael asked suspiciously.  
"Because I think I'm meant to be here and I want to serve the church. That's why. I believe I can do the most good here."  
"That don't make sense really, Brian."  
"Neither do the spaceships, but people believe it," Leo countered. "And I'm sincere. I really want to serve this church."  
"They do exist! His Majesty saw them."  
"He said he saw them. That doesn't make it true. Do you believe in aliens as well?"  
"Of course not! They don't exist."  
"So why do you believe in spaceships?"  
"Because his Majesty saw them and he wouldn't lie, Brian. He ain't got no reason ta. He's a truthful and lovin' man and he adores us all. We're family. His. I told ya before that if ya wanna join, ya gotta believe things and that's everythin'. If ya don't and wanna make a mockery of it all, then ya should leave, but I hope ya don't."  
"You're absolutely right. I'm sorry. Forgive me. I've always been a cynic and found it hard trusting and believing things. I'll try harder and I won't question things."  
"I understand, because of yer background. Well, ya can trust me," Raphael said and beamed. "And ya can trust His Majesty and the congregation. We're all good people and won't hurt ya. So, yer gonna stay?"  
"Yes."  
"Great, because I like ya, Brian, and think we could be awesome together."  
"Huh? What about what you said in church?"  
"I'll publicly do what they want, but when I'm alone, I'm gonna do what I want and what I want is ya," Raphael said huskily, his green eyes boring into Leo's. "I sense ya want me too. We'll be careful and discreet, but…What do ya say, Brian?"

Leo's heart flipped, butterflies in his chest, and he thought, how can I say no to that gorgeous guy? I should, but I can't.

"Yes," Leo said. "But I want you to do something for me, Raphael."  
"Anythin'."  
"I want you to tell me what happened to you when you were a kid and why you're so afraid of Oroku Tim. I won't judge you, but I need you to be open with me, like I'll be with you if we do this."  
Raphael paled and said in a small voice, "I'll tell ya later, Brian, but I warn ya it reads like somethin' outta a horror movie."  
"It'll be all right. And, Raphael, I want you to know that my offer still stands."  
"I know, but I'll never leave, Brian. I can't and if ya want me, ya won't neither, because then I can't be with ya. Do ya understand? This is my life."  
"I won't leave unless you want to," Leo promised, mentally kicking himself for lying. He had to leave, because he couldn't stay here with Raphael. He was a married man and an undercover cop and Raphael was a forbidden fruit he could never have.  
Raphael nodded and said, "That makes me so happy. I'm glad we met. It was fate."  
"I think so too."  
"Call me Raph. Raphael's when my parents are mad at me."  
"Raph."  
"Better," Raphael said and tentatively touched Leo's hand. "Brian and Raph. I like that and I wanna know more 'bout ya. Ya intrigue me."  
"I'm an open book."  
"Cool. Talk ta me when my parents have gone ta bed."

They walked along in silence.

I like Raphael, Leo thought. Very much. I'm drawn to him. How am I going to leave him after a month? I have to get him to come with me. I can't bear the thought of him living in this hell hole forever. I have to convince him to leave, but how?

 **A/N Next up, Raphael talks to Leo about his life in the church.**


	4. Consuming passion

Raphael and Leo sat at Raphael's parents' kitchen table.

Shana had made a vegetarian stir fry with almond milk to drink.

Leo's stomach rumbled, as he gazed at his plate and he realized he hadn't eaten since that morning. It smelled delicious and he picked up a fork to dig in.

Raphael frowned at him and said, "No. We say Grace first, Brian, and hold hands, as we say so." He picked up Leo's hand and said, "I'll say it." His other hand was linked with his Mom's.

Electricity coursed through Leo at Raphael's touch and his heart raced. Never had he felt so alive with one touch.

Did Raphael feel the same way?

Raphael bowed his head and said," Oh, magnificent Bein', thank ya for this dinner tonight and for lettin' us all be together ta enjoy it. Thank ya for Brian and let us be able ta teach him our ways, so that he will also be of service ta our Church. Please bless us all now and always. Amen."

"Amen," the others said in unison.

They tucked in and there was silence for a while, as they are.

Leo broke the silence and said, "This is delicious, Mrs Tanaka. Thank you."  
"You're very welcome, child," Shana said. "I hope you don't think we're rude, but we'd like to know more about you."  
"No problem," Leo said. "I was an only child and my parents died in a car crash when I was five. Then I was sent to an orphanage, because I had no one. It was awful, but I got through it."  
"How dreadful," I'm so sorry," Shana said and clucked her tongue sympathetically.  
"It's okay. I'll always miss them, but as time passed it became easier to deal with. I'd love to hear about your family. Why did you join?"

"Well, we heard it would be a safe place to raise kids and we liked what they preached," Ryan said. "So we packed up and moved here. Best thing we ever did. Raphael's had an idyllic childhood. He wouldn't have had that in the city with all the apostates. Here he can learn and be guided without any outside influence and he's thriving, aren't you, Raphael? You're happy."  
"Yeah. I love livin' here," Raphael said quickly. Too quickly in Leo's opinion, like he had to agree or he'd be spanked. "Wouldn't wanna live nowhere else."  
Ryan smiled affectionately at his son and said, "Good kid. You'll make your dad proud yet. Have you and Maya talked about the wedding plans yet? Time has a way of creeping up on you fast, son, and you don't want to leave it too late."  
"Been busy, " Raphael said and stabbed at a piece of okra with his fork. "Ya know my schedule."  
"Then make time, Raphael. She is your fiancée after all," Ryan said coolly.  
"I'll try, but I got so much on my plate right now, Dad."  
"Try harder or you'll disappoint me and you don't want to do that, do you, Raphael?" Ryan said sharply.

"Ryan, please," Shana said quickly. "He will. He's just been busy of late, okay?"  
"Stop defending him, Shana. Raphael's trying to stall the wedding, aren't you, boy? I don't get it. You're lucky to have such a pretty girl, who adores you and all you do is keep putting off any planning!"

Leo felt like an interloper and his heart broke for Raphael. Was this how he was treated everyday? His dad trying to keep an iron rod hold on him and trying to lay down the Law to him and his mom trying to keep the peace? No wonder Raphael had rebelled and fled.

"I'm goin' out," Raphael declared, standing up. "I'll be back when I wanna!"  
"Raph, please," Shana begged. "Sit down."

"The hell you are," Ryan said, standing and snarling. "You sit back down and finish your food that your poor mother cooked for you, Raphael! You're not too old to be whipped, my boy, so watch the attitude."

Leo wished Raphael would storm out and defy the bastard, but he just sat down and stared into his plate, his shoulders shaking in fury.

"Forgive my son's rudeness," Ryan said. "He's usually more polite, Mr Sato. More almond milk?"

"No, thank you," Leo said, pushing his now empty plate aside. He was keen to leave. "I really should be going. It's late and I'm tired. Thank you so much for the hospitality."  
"Only a pleasure. Raphael, stop sulking. It's pathetic. Walk Mr Tanaka home, see he's settled in and then I want you to come back and finish your dinner. Okay, boy?"

"Yeah, Dad," Raphael said, leaping to his feet. "Come on, Brian."

"Do come back again," Shana said. "You're always welcome."  
"Thank you, Mrs Tanaka," Leo said and smiled. "Please join me anytime too."

Raphael led Leo to his new house.

XXXXXX

Raphael helped Leo unload his stuff from his car trunk and took it inside.

"That's all of it," Raphael said after the third load. "I hope ya like it here, Brian."  
"Hey. I want to ask something. Your home life. Does your dad beat you?" Leo asked.  
"Yeah. Mom too if she don't listen. I try ta defend her. I'd do anythin' for my Mom. She's an angel, I'd better go or the old man will blow a gasket. It's okay most of the time. It's just when I don't listen. I'm too stubborn and….I should go," Raphael said, but not making any attempt to leave.  
"You don't have to. Your dad did say settle me in, so why don't you stay for a few minutes? I'll make hot chocolate," Leo said, getting out his favorite brand of hot chocolate from a box.  
"If it's a stimulant I can't have it. Ya know the score."  
"No one will know. It's our secret," Leo said and filled the kettle with water. "Come on, Raphael. It's cold and almond milk just doesn't cut it. Not for me anyway. I intend to have my tea and hot chocolate when I can. My only luxury. It won't kill you."  
"Fine. I'll try," Raphael said and sat down at the table. "Is it good?"  
"I think you'll love it," Leo said, as he placed hot chocolate powder in two mugs.  
"Hmm. Was yer family life good before yer parents died? Do ya remember? I'm sorry if I'm dredgin' up bad memories."  
"My mom was a sweetheart and she and Dad adored one another. No one fought much. They'd probably still be married if they were alive."  
"Were ya ever hit?"  
"No."  
"Not even when ya were bad?" Raphael said in disbelief, his green eyes wide.  
"Nope. They didn't believe in spanking. What about you? Does your old man still thrash you? You're twenty and not a kid anymore. You're entitled to your own views, opinions and you should be able to dictate what you want to do with your life. Your family shouldn't force you to marry someone you don't love."  
"Ya think I don't know that?" Raphael said bitterly. "Why do ya think I ran away? I only came back outta fear of bein' cast out, because I ain't got no one outta the Church. No one I can call ta help me. I got no degree. I ain't got a bank account or a driver's license. I ain't had opportunities. My life was and is decided for me and there's nothin' I can do 'bout it, unless I wanna be cast out and Mom ta be Dad's punchin' bag again! I love my Mom so much and sometimes I take the beatings for her. Have ya any idea what it's like? And no one gives a fuck. They pretend they do, but no one wants ta hear 'bout anythin' like that and everyone is just so happy clappy and sayin' its paradise here in this fuckin' community, but I know what really goes down! Child abuse, rape, molestation, corruption. The list goes on, but I gotta fuckin' keep my beak shut, because there's Mom and the fuckin' apostates and shunnin' and I don't have nowhere else ta goes. Besides, who'd believe me?" Raphael said miserably, tears streaming down his cheeks. "No one."  
"I do," Leo said, as the kettle boiled. "I told you can come with me. I'll help your mom too."  
"She'll never leave Dad, because she's too scared and I….I have nothin' ta offer ya in return if I accept."  
"You don't have to give me anything. I told you. I just want to help you, but you need to decide fast, Raph, because I'm only here for a month," Leo blurted out. He cursed when he'd realized his mistake.  
"Why only a month?"  
"Um….."  
"Are ya some kind of fuckin' cop on an undercover mission for a month?" Raphael demanded, his green eyes flinty. "Are ya tryin' ta trick me? I don't like bein' lied ta. I'll deny everythin' I told ya! I swear I will. I don't trust the fuckin' cops. They hauled my aunt and uncle ta prison for child molestation and it wasn't true. Now they're in fuckin' prison for a hundred years! I hate the cops!"  
"Chill. I'm not. It could only be a month. That's what I meant. It depends if I like it and have a reason for staying on."  
"That better be all, Brian, because if I find yer lyin' I won't be able ta trust ya. Trust is everythin' ta me and whatever we got will be ashes."  
"What do we have?" Leo said, pouring hot water into the mugs. He slid Raphael's mug over to him on the table.  
"Chemistry and I like ya. I don't like many people. That says a lot." Raphael sipped the hot chocolate and a smile spread across his face. "This is amazin'. Thank ya."  
"No problem. Told you you'd like it," Leo said and sat down.  
"I meant whatever I said. I wanna hang out with ya and us ta be together, but we gotta be discreet and I can't leave, 'cause of Mom and the shunnin'. Ya, understand, right? I'll make it worth yer while," Raphael said huskily, sending a shiver down Leo's spine and making his shell feel embarrassingly tight. "And if ya want me, ya won't leave. Ya will be one of us."

How could Leo leave this sexy guy? How? His mission was a fucking failure. Some cop he was. Sent undercover to investigate a cult and he'd fallen for one of the members.

"So, are ya gonna leave?" Raphael asked, picking up Leo's hand and caressing it. Electricity coursed through them, their hearts racing. Man, sparks sure flew between them.

"I don't think so," Leo found himself saying and mentally cursed himself. Of course he had to leave.  
"Great. We'll be dynamite together," Raphael said happily.  
"Do you try to seduce all the new members?"  
"Only ya. Ain't been no one else I liked. They all seemed borin', but there's somethin' 'bout ya that draws me ta ya. It's like we're meant ta be together. Do ya believe in Fate and soulmates? I've always believed that everyone has their soulmate. I think yer mine. Pretty fucked up, huh, as we ain't known one another long? But I don't think it's 'bout the passage of time. Sometimes ya just know right away."  
"No, I feel the same way, Raph."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I'm not the kind to fall easily, but you're mesmerizing. Stunning. I could stare into your eyes forever."  
"Sappy, huh?"  
"Honest. You're gorgeous and I'm so sorry for all you've endured. You didn't deserve it."  
"Been with anyone?" Raphael asked jealously.  
"A few partners," Leo admitted.  
"How many's a few?"  
"Shit. I don't know. Six?"  
"Are ya a whore? What 'bout monogamy?"  
"I believed they were my soulmates, okay? They just didn't work out. That's how life goes sometimes. You don't always find your soulmate right away. I'm not a whore. I just had bad luck and I do believe in monogamy. Your church doesn't."  
"Yeah, but I do and if yer with me, yer completely mine. No one else's," Raphael growled. "Yer mine ta kiss, ta hug and ta cuddle. Mine. Do ya understand? I don't share."  
"But I have to share you, right? How is that fair?"  
"It ain't. It's a mess, I know. Maybe a miracle will happen and we can have our fairy tale. Just us far away from this place. I'm hopin'. I ain't had hope in years. Not until I met ya. We'll be together, but be careful. That's all we can do until maybe Fate smiles again on us."

Raphael's phone rang.

"Yeah? I'm comin'. Shit. Hold on. I'll be there, Mrs Chang. Okay. Okay." He hung up and said, "I gotta split, Brian. Mrs Chang can't find her son and is worried he's run off. I'm gonna help her. I hope he ain't done nothin' stupid. I'll see ya in the mornin', okay? I'll dream 'bout ya. Wait."

Raphael gently pulled Leo to his feet, drew him close, wrapped his arms around him and passionately kissed him, pouring all his passion, his heart and soul into that kiss. His first.

Leo eagerly returned the kiss, his legs feeling like jelly, his toes curling. Raphael was an extremely good kisser, who seemed to make every part of his body tingle. Never had he felt so alive before. Damn. Was that heat flooding his groin? Shit. No.

Tongues danced, and hands roamed, as they swapped spit and the kissing intensified, both churring, as they gave into their raw passion.

"Mmm," Raphael mumbled into the kiss. "Yer turned on, ain't ya? Ya smell so damn good."  
"So are you," Leo said, as he smelled Raphael's arousal, the intoxicating scent filling his nostrils and making him feel hazy.  
Raphael suddenly pulled away and said, "Been fun, but I gotta get goin'."  
"You tease!" Leo said breathlessly.  
"I ain't no tease, Brian. I like ya. I just gotta get goin'. I will be back in the mornin'. Make me hot chocolate? I can sneak out at four a.m. and see ya. No one's up yet."  
"Deal. By the way, you're an awesome kisser and your scent is incredible."  
"Back at ya. Later, babe," Raphael said and kissed him again.  
"Babe?"  
"Yeah. We both know yer the chick in our relationship," Raphael said and chuckled. "Later."

Leo playfully swatted Raphael's rump, as he headed to the door, making him almost jump out of his shell.

"Sleep well, babe," Raphael said.  
"You too, Raph."

The cop headed to his room when Raphael had left. He didn't lock his door, because they didn't in the community.

XXXX

Leo undressed, climbed into bed and thought, what the hell am I doing? I have to leave in a month. I can't be with Raph. I'm married and I'm a cop. Raph will never forgive me when he learns the truth and I…I don't want to leave Raph. I want him. He makes me feel things I haven't felt in years: love, happiness and frigging hope. Why does my life always have to be so damn complicated?

His sleep was restless, plagued by thoughts of his family, what they'd think of him, what his boss would think If his mission failed, what Raphael would think about him when he knew he was a cop. He'd feel betrayed and would hate him with good reason. He was a liar.

Sniffing interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see a figure standing at the foot of his bed.

"Raph?" Leo said uncertainly.  
"Yeah. It's me," Raphael said, stepping closer and visibly shaking. "Please forgive me. I had nowhere else ta go after…."  
"After what? Are you okay?" Leo said, standing up and going to him. "Talk to me. I'm here."

Raphael flung himself at Leo, passionately kissing him, wrapping his arms around him, pouring all his love into the kiss, as tears ran down his cheeks.

Why was Raphael crying? What happened? Did it have something to do with the Chang boy?

"I don't wanna talk. Just need ta feel," Raphael whispered between kisses, his hands tugging at Leo's kimono.

Leo wanted answers, but he found himself returning the kiss and his own hands undressing Raphael.

Their kimonos fell to the floor, as their kissing intensified.

Their plastrons ground against one's another's, deep rumbles rolling up their throats at the delicious friction, as their shells became embarrassingly tight and their pheromones permeated the air.

They churred, as their cocks unsheathed and pressed up against each other's legs.

"Raph, no," Leo said. "We should stop!"  
"No. I need ya!" Raphael replied, breaking the kiss and then leading Leo to the bed.

Raphael pushed Leo back onto the bed and was on top of Leo, but then he flipped them, so Leo was on top.

He looked at Leo shyly, his tail thumping on the mattress, his legs parted.

Leo's cock throbbed, his desire growing. Damn, Raphael was magnificent, but he had to stop it.

"I want ya, Brian," Raphael said huskily. "Give me what I want."  
"Raph, did something happen? We can talk about it, okay?" Leo said.  
"I don't wanna talk. I locked the front door, so we won't be disturbed. I just want ya. Please! I'm tired of beggin'. Please. Only ya make can the pain go away, baby," Raphael said, wagging his tail invitingly and revealing his puckered hole.

Raphael's scent filled Leo's nostrils again, making him dizzy and he bent down and nipped Raphael's collarbone.

Raphael tilted his head to one side, giving Leo better access and moaned.

"Mmm. Make love ta me, Brian," Raphael said. "I want ya."  
"It will hurt," Leo said. "I'm warning you."  
"I can take pain. Make love ta me."

Leo trailed sweet kisses down Raphael's legs, his thighs, his arms, his stomach, his chin and finally his mouth, as he groaned.

Leo's erection pressed up against Raphael's legs. Raphael's own cock was throbbing, pulsating, twitching and beautiful to behold.

Raphael, himself, was glorious, as he lay there for Leo to take him, trust and love shining in his eyes.

Leo was honored that this spectacular being trusted him so implicitly and wanted him to be the first to make love to him. The cop wouldn't betray that trust. He would take it slowly and would make it as special as he could.

Raphael moaned in anticipation and parted his legs wider.

Leo stuck a finger and then two into Raphael to prep him.

Raphael whined a bit at the breach.

It feels weird, Raphael thought, but I don't want him ta stop.

"Want me to stop, Raph?" Leo asked.  
"No. Continue. I'll be okay."

Leo continued prepping Raphael and when he thought he was wet enough, he thrust his cock inside of him.

Raphael hissed at the burning sensation, tears springing to his eyes. It wasn't his first time. He'd been fucked countless times by Tim and a few elders, but he hadn't had sex in a long time, so he was tight and Leo was bigger than the men who'd fucked him before.

"I'll stop, Raph. I don't want to hurt you," Leo said.  
"No, continue. I want this. I want ya," Raphael said, bucking his hips and then lifting his legs around Leo's waist, so that he could go in deeper. "I trust ya. Don't stop."

Leo thrust in and out and soon formed a steady rhythm that made them see stars, their churrs echoing off the walls, as they gave into their carnal desires.

This is magic, Raphael thought, as he churred, his nails raking down Leo's arms. This is heaven. I feel so alive with Brian. He's gentle, but passionate at the same time and he's so carin', unlike what I experienced before. I wish my first time had been with him. I know he'd have made it so special and not filthy and sordid, like it was with Tim. Oh, yes, yes. This is what love is. True love. I love Brian's sexy noises. He's so adorable and I could drown in his eyes forever.

They rocked together, pleasure coursing through their bodies, toes curling, their faces flushed and hearts pounding.

Leo stabbed at Raphael's prostate and kept doing so, listening to his groans and thinking what a lucky guy he was to have Raphael. He would never take him for granted and would love and treasure him for as long as he had him.

Raphael came first, yelling 'Brian's' name, as he climaxed, his hot, sticky and ropey seed splattering his plastron and the bedsheets.

Leo gave a final thrust and came a few minutes later, his own seed painting Raphael's insides with his sticky essence. He pulled out and flopped down beside a breathless Raphael, who had his arms open, as he basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Leo leant up and kissed Raphael's beak, seeing tears shining in his eyes.

Fuck. I hurt him, didn't I, Leo thought anxiously? I hurt this beautiful being. I'm scum.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I guess I got carried away," Leo said. "Please forgive me."  
"I ain't cryin, 'cause of that, Brian. I'm cryin', 'cause it was everythin' I always wanted. Passionate, sweet, tender, carin'. Thank ya. It wasn't my first time, okay? I been fucked a lot, but this was special and love. The other times were just ta dominate me and ta break me. I can heal, because I know what love is now."  
"Someone hurt you?" Leo said furiously, incensed someone would hurt his love.  
"Yeah, but I'll tell ya 'bout it some other time. I was never kissed. Just fucked and rutted, as if I was a mere toy and garbage ta use and ta abuse. I just wanna cuddle now and sleep. I think I love ya, Brian. Dumb, huh? Now who's the sap? We make love and I act like a chick."  
"No. I feel it too, Raph," Leo said, snuggling into his arms. "Rest. I have you now. No one will ever hurt you again."  
"Promise?" Raphael said in a small voice.  
"Yeah. Always and forever."  
"Get me outta here, Brian. Don't let me die in the community. Promise me," Raphael begged. "I was too scared ta leave before, but I wanna now. I'm ready. Get me out as soon as ya can. I don't wanna end up like Sean Chang!"  
"I swear. We'll leave the first chance we get. What about the shunning? It scared you."  
"Death is worse than shunnin'. I don't wanna die. I wanna live and I wanna be with ya. Get me out. I trust ya," Raphael said sleepily, resting his head in the crook of Leo's neck and closing his eyes.

Raphael soon fell asleep, his plastron gently rising and falling with every breath.

My mission is a fucking failure, Leo thought, as he listened to Raphael's snores. But I've found my soulmate. He's what counts. Nothing else. I hope he doesn't hate me when he learns I'm a cop, but I'll do whatever I can to help him and anything he wants. I didn't have the guts to leave Hannah and stand up to my family before Raph, but I do now. I care for Raph so much already. I'm going to divorce Hannah, quit my job, take care of Raph the way he deserves and help him heal. I have enough money to tide me over for a bit, so we should be more than okay. It's funny what life throws at you. Yesterday, I was just a pessimistic bastard, who was stuck in a loveless marriage. Now I have a chance at a real, happy and loving relationship with a sweet guy. I won't give him up, no matter what happens.

 **A/N How will they escape? Will Leo really divorce his wife? How will Raph take the news that Leo's really a cop sent undercover to investigate his church?**


	5. Unburied secrets

Leo stirred a few hours later and looked down at his handsome lover, who was still snuggled in his arms. His heart swelled with love and fierce protection for Raphael. It was amazing how much he'd come to care for the emerald skinned turtle in such a short span of time. He reflected on what Raphael had said to him about his life in the community. What hell it must have been to be so ensnared and to have no chance of ever getting out, but things would be different now for Raphael. He would see that Raphael had everything he wanted and needed, even if they split up, starting with a bank account of his own.

Raphael woke, blinked, raised his head and said sleepily, "What time is it, Brian?"  
"I don't know, but it must still be dark out, because the birds aren't awake."  
"I'm probably gonna get a thrashin', because I didn't go home, but maybe Mrs Chang will cover for me and say I went somewhere ta recover from what I saw. My parents would understand then, because Sean and I were close. I can't believe he's gone, Brian," Raphael choked out and blinked back tears.  
"Want to talk about it?" Leo asked, as he gently stroked Raphael's face.  
"He hanged himself in the barn. I cut him down and his body was still warm, so he hadn't been dead long. He left me a note in his pocket. It fell out when I cut him down. I managed ta palm it before anyone saw it. He said he couldn't stand the shame of who he was any longer. He was gay, Brian, and terrified of his family findin' out and of bein' subjected ta what I had been, ya know the electric shocks and so on. So he just took his life. He was my best friend. We met as babies and were inseparable our whole lives, my only confidante. We did everythin' together and he was gonna be my best man at the weddin'. He had plans too, but he was also petrified of leavin'. So he felt like he had no way out. He told me in the note that he loved me, wanted me ta leave and ta have the life he could never have. Brian, he was just the nicest guy ever and was always helpin' others. I loved him like a brother. Why did he have ta die? Life ain't fuckin' fair. I don't wanna end up like him. I will if I gotta stay here!" Raphael said hysterically, as tears streamed down his cheeks.  
"Sh," Leo said and kissed his tears away. "I'm so sorry about your friend and I won't let that happen to you. I will get you out of here."  
"When, because I swear if it ain't soon I'm gonna crack? Seein' Sean that way really tore me up. I'll never get over it and seein' his once shining eyes so dull, his face pallid, his body lifeless. I tried ta bring him back with mouth-to-mouth, but it was too late. Too late. So much promise gone in the blink of an eye. When, Brian? I need ta know."  
"I don't know. I have to…"  
"Look, if yer havin' doubts 'bout us, have the balls ta tell me."  
"I'm not. It's just….I heard there is something called the God squad that has guns and watches your community like a hawk, ensuring they can't get out and sometimes there are spot checks on families to see that they're towing the line. It won't be easy to evade them. I have to phone for help. I'll disappear for a bit this morning, but I will be back."  
"Ya'd better not ditch me. We might have a baby and how am I gonna explain that ta my parents? They don't know I'm intersex. I figured it out when I began layin' eggs when I turned thirteen. I didn't become gravid with Tim and the others. Maybe because they were humans, but I might with ya, because we're the same species."

Leo's jaw dropped in astonishment. Raphael was intersex and could have his baby? Crud. That raised a whole new set of complications, ones he'd never considered. How the fuck was he going to explain it to his family?

"Judgin' by yer expression, ya ain't happy, Brian," Raphael said crossly.  
"I'm shocked. Wouldn't you be if someone sprang that on you?"  
"Ya don't want kids?"  
"My w-ex was pregnant, but miscarried. I thought that was it for fatherhood. You should have told me, Raphael! Damn it. You don't hide secrets like that."  
"I'm sorry, okay? I just wanted comfort and didn't think, Brian. Look, let's make a deal. If ya don't want babies just get me outta here, set me up someplace and I'll figure the rest out on my own."  
"No. It's not that I don't want babies. I was just stunned when you told me. I mean, you're a macho guy. That's the last thing I'd expect from you, but I have always wanted to be a dad."  
"Yeah. I felt the same way when I found out and it took me a long time ta accept it. No one knows, and that's also another reason why I wanted ta stall the weddin'. Can ya imagine bein' married, yer wife wants babies and ya can't give her none, because yer sterile? Most intersex people are. What a laughin' stock, huh? They probably woulda made us have IVF and I'd be called a freak. Everyone would know and Maya would be pissed at me."  
"Raph," Leo said, cupping his cheeks. "A baby is a blessing whatever the circumstances and if we have one I'd be thrilled and would do my damndest to be a great dad. I would shout it from the rooftops about how happy I am to be a dad and we'd be go crazy buying baby stuff. That baby would be thoroughly spoiled and what's more, I'd never leave you, okay?"  
"Really?"  
"Cross my heart. I'd be a douche to dump my kid's mommy."  
"Daddy," Raphael corrected and lightly punched his arm. "I may be intersex, but I ain't a chick. So, what kinda life are we gonna have?"  
"An awesome one, Raph. You can do whatever you want and don't have to worry about people breathing down your neck. We can try to get your mom out too."  
"Nah. She'd never come, like I said and ta be honest, she wasn't much of a mom. She knew I was bein' abused and so did Dad. They never did a thing 'bout it and even said I was lyin'. I don't wanna see neither ever again. Yer all I need and want, Brian. I trust ya implicitly."

Brian, Leo thought, as guilt at his deception gnawed at him. Raph has been so open about everything and here I am still lying about everything.

"Ya look distant, Brian? Are ya okay?" Raphael asked.  
"Yep. Just thinking about how incredible you are."  
"Yeah?" Raphael said and flushed.  
"You've been brought up in a hellhole, Raph, but you're not like the others here. You're fearless, loving, passionate, so open and honest."  
"I wear my emotions on my sleeve. Always have."  
"It's a good way to be. I used to be that way, but life changes you and makes you more guarded. You're not so trusting and naïve."  
"Yeah, ya've had a shitty life too, Brian. I'm sorry, but things will be different for ya too. I'll take care of ya, love ya and cherish ya forever. I'll chase yer demons away and I'll be yer strength durin' yer tough times. Ya will never know sorrow or heartache with me."  
"I'll always love and honor you," Leo said and kissed him deeply. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Leo's phone rang in his dresser and he mentally swore. Only one person would call and that was his boss. What bad timing.

"Ain't ya gonna answer that, Brian?" Raphael asked.  
"No. It's not important," Leo said and sighed in relief when the phone call ended.  
"Who would wanna call ya in the middle of the night? Yer ex tryin' ta win ya back?"  
"Paul? No. He made it clear we were done. Relax. I'm all yours."  
"So who then?"  
"No one, Raph."  
"But someone did call, so it musta been important. People don't call in the middle of the night for nothin'."  
"Fuck. Let it go, Raphael!" Leo snapped and immediately regretted his outburst when he saw hurt flash on his lover's face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It was probably a wrong number or a crank call or…."  
"Or somethin' yer hidin' from me. I don't like bein' kept in the dark."  
"You're not."  
"Then just look at the caller ID and see. Tell me. I would tell ya."  
"Raphael, in relationships you sometimes just have to trust."  
"Bullshit. There ain't supposed ta be secrets. Ya know what if ya can't be honest, maybe we should…  
"It's my boss, okay? My freaking boss. I haven't shown up for days at work and he probably wanted to chew me out and fire me."  
"In the middle of the night?"  
"He's weird like that and has done that to employees before. You should get home. I'll call you if there's news."  
"Now yer throwin' me out," Raphael growled, his green eyes blazing. "Because ya know the person will call ya again and ya don't want me ta hear."  
"I'm not, Raph. Look, it's nothing. I promise. I'm all yours. I don't have any jealous exes. Only a weird probably ex-boss.

The phone rang again.

"Answer it, Brian," Raphael snapped and added sarcastically, "Seein' as ya got nothin' ta hide from me."

Leo cursed, withdrew the phone from the dresser, hit the green button and said, "Yeah?"  
"Why the hell didn't you answer me earlier, Hamato?" Commissioner Jones demanded.  
"I was in the shower. What's up?"  
"How is the investigation coming along?"

Fuck, Leo thought, as he watched Raphael listen intently. Raph can hear every word and he's going to explode.

"I have all the intel we need," Leo said and flinched, when he saw Raphael glare at him.

Yep, Raphael was going to punch him for the lying sack of shit he was.

"Excellent," Commissioner Jones said. "So someone talked, Hamato? That was fast."  
"Yeah," Leo said. "I have my ways and means. I have enough Intel to shut down the cult, but I need help to get out. The quicker the better and I'm bringing someone with me. He's a good person. Tanaka Raphael. He gave me all the info we need and we need to get him out for his own protection."  
"Tanaka? That family? Are you freaking kidding me? Have you any idea what they do? They help peddle drugs. No. I'll get you out, but I'm not assisting him, Hamato."  
"He's not like that. I swear he isn't. Please."  
"Soft on him, huh?"  
"It's not like that and it's been strictly business. Raphael just talked, because he's a lonely kid and he wants to get out of here. He's been through hell and back, Boss. He isn't like his family. He's a good and kind person. You have to believe me. I'm good at judging people. That's one of the reasons why I'm a great cop."

Raphael's glare deepened, feeling like a dagger to Leo's heart.

"I'll contact you later and see about getting you and Raphael out tonight. I trust your judgement," Commissioner Jones said. "Does Raphael know you're a cop, Hamato? Does anyone else know?"  
"No. They think I'm Brian."  
"Keep it that way. I'll be in touch," Commissioner Jones said and hung up.

"Ya fuckin' asshole!" Raphael snarled, his green eyes flashing and punched Leo's jaw, making him wince. "I fuckin' asked ya if ya were a cop and ya lied ta me. I was just a tool ta get info out of, so ya could shut down this place. That's all I am ta ya! And all the promises ya made ta me don't mean nothin' and the sex too. All meant ta get more info outta of me. I feel used. How could I have been so dumb and believed ya? Fuck. I'm so pathetic. Goodbye, Brian, or whoever ya are!"  
"That's not true," Leo said and rubbed his jaw. "You're more than that to me, Raph. Please stay. I'll tell you everything and then if you still feel you want to leave, you can go, but please hear me out."  
"Fine. It better be good," Raphael said and crossed his arms. "I don't take kindly ta deceit."  
"I'm a cop and my boss asked me to go undercover and investigate this cult. I was grateful…."  
"Is Brian even yer real name?"  
"No. It's Hamato Leonardo. Leo to friends and family. Anyway, I was grateful, because it gave me an excuse not to attend my father-in-law's speech…."  
"Yer married?" Raphael said in disbelief and then snorted contemptuously. "Figures. Yer too cute ta be single."  
"Unhappily married. We married, because she was pregnant, but she miscarried. I wanted a divorce, but both of our parents refused, because it would cause a scandal and image is everything to them. Me and Hannah live separate lives and until I met you I had pretty much accepted my fate. I threw myself into work, had a few affairs, but nothing made me happy. My life was pretty dark and hopeless and then I met you. Now I'm happy and I can't stop smiling. I'm sorry I kept things from you, but I had to, so my work wouldn't be jeopardized. I didn't plan on falling for you. It screwed up my mission and I'll probably lose my job when my boss learns about us, but I don't care. I love you, Raph. You're not someone, who gave me Intel. You're my soulmate and I want to spend my life with you. That's the truth."  
"So ya got family? Ya were never an orphan?"  
"No. I have parents and a brother. His name is Donnie, he's six years older than me and he's a billionaire. Self-made. He's a scientist and an inventor. Raph, please," Leo said, cupping his cheeks. "I'm sorry, but everything I told you now and how I feel about you is the truth. I'm prepared to tell everyone about you and I want to get a divorce from Hannah and marry you someday. All I care about is you."  
Raphael swatted Leo's hands away, stood up and said icily, "I told ya that trust was everythin' ta me, Leonardo, and ya betrayed it. I don't care what yer reasonin' was. How can I trust ya after this? Could ya? I loved ya, opened myself up ta ya and for what? I fell for yer lies…."  
"My feelings aren't a lie."  
"The rest was. Goodbye, Leonardo. Never contact me ever again. I hate ya."

Raphael stormed out of the room and banged the front door behind him.

Leo's heart shattered, as he watched his now ex-lover mate and he thought, Raph, I'm sorry. I really am. I hope you can forgive me someday. I had no choice. I never meant to lie to you and to betray your trust. I will always love you and miss you and never stop praying you're in my arms again.

XXXX

Later that day, Leo popped around to Raphael's place and knocked on the door.

Raphael opened the door and scowled when he saw him.  
"What the fuck do ya want, Leonardo?" Raphael hissed. "Don't ya understand the concept of goodbye?"  
"I'm passing on a message," Leo whispered. "It's going down tonight. Meet me at my place at midnight if you want to come. You don't have to be with me. I understand your reasoning why not, but you have to get out of here, Raph. This could be your only opportunity to do so."

"Why, hello there, young man," Shana said, appearing behind Raphael. "How are you, Brian?"  
"Doing okay, thanks, " Mrs Tanaka," Leo said. "How are you?"  
"Great. Would you like to come for dinner?"  
"I have plans, but another night for sure. Thank you. I'll see you guys soon. Bye."

Leo walked back to his place and thought, I really hope Raph pitches. Even if he doesn't want me back, it would gladden my heart and make me feel at ease knowing he's safe from this place.

 **A/N Will Raphael pitch at Leo's place and leave with him? Will he forgive Leo?**


	6. Escape

Raphael had spent the afternoon in his room lying on his bed and thinking about the handsome jackass cop, Leo aka Brian, who'd managed to worm his way into his heart so quickly. The emerald skinned Turtle had never been so smitten with anyone before, which was why it was doubly crushing when he'd learned about Leo's deceit. Raphael had thought that he'd finally met someone, who was everything he'd ever wanted in a mate and more, who would offer him an amazing life away from the shitty existence he had, but could he forgive the secrecy and lies? Okay. It had been, because Leo had had a job to do and it hadn't been because he wanted to lie to Raphael, but still. He'd been open with Leo about his abuse and life on the compound, so Leo should have reciprocated, right? Wasn't a relationship about trust and sharing things? Or was it different if you were an undercover cop and Raphael should be more understanding?

Life wasn't black and white, he knew. There was the gray area too and of course feelings.

Feelings of love and a deep connection on his part. He'd willingly given himself to a man he barely knew, thinking it was reciprocal, only to have his heart shattered, but their lovemaking and when they'd talked had seemed honest and pure, so was he being too hard on Leo? You couldn't fake emotions, could you? Oh. That's right. Some people did all the time, but had Leo?

No, Raphael thought. I don't think Leo would be that cold. Not after he spilled his guts 'bout his shitty life. Man, what an awful life he has. Imagine bein' in a loveless marriage for the resta yer life. The looks he gave me when we talked and made love were carin' and real love and the way he touched me was passionate, but tender. He wasn't fakin' his feelings and he really does love me. He said he'd leave his wife and he cared when I was upset 'bout Sean and wanted ta console me. He didn't just dismiss his death and then ramble on 'bout shit. I'd be a moron not ta leave and ta give him another chance. I'll die here and be in a loveless marriage with Maya if I remain and miss out on the most incredible person. I gotta leave. Tonight.

His cell phone rang.

"Yeah, Maya? What do ya want?" Raphael said abruptly, not in the mood to talk to her.  
"Where are you, Raphael? It's seven p.m. You should have been here an hour ago!" Maya yelled. "We had plans. We've been waiting for you. My entire family. I am so damn embarrassed and angry. You'd better not be with that weird Sean Chang kid. You know I despise him and he's toxic. He's always trying to break us up."  
"He's dead! Happy?" Raphael snapped, his temper rising. "Didn't no one tell ya? I found him in his barn. He'd hanged himself."  
"Oh. So when will you be here? I'm waiting."  
"Oh. Is that all ya can say 'bout my best pal's death?" Raphael roared, incensed at her callousness. "He was my only damn confidante and the only person, who cared 'bout me. He was a great guy! All ya care 'bout is yerself. Been that way yer entire life and it ain't gonna change. Ya don't love me. If ya did ya woulda said somethin' compassionate, shown me some love, anythin' but just oh!"  
"You're such a drama queen, Raphael. Why should I care about someone who was mean to me? Now you listen to me. You get your bloody ass here or I'm telling Daddy. I covered for you, saying you had a meeting that was running late."  
"I ain't comin'. Shove yer dinner up yer ass!"  
"How dare you speak to me that way!" Maya screamed. "After all I've done for you. I've loved you, nurtured you….."  
"Bullshit. Ya've been a thorn in my ass my entire life, buggin' me, never leavin' me alone, instigatin' our engagement. Ya persuaded yer parents and mine that we'd be awesome together. Yer fault when ya knew I liked boys. How is forcin' someone, who don't love ya ta marry ya love, Maya?"  
"You don't like boys, Raphael. That was just a phase. Get your butt here now. I'm warning you." Maya sighed and tried another and softer approach, which always worked. "Stop saying things you don't mean. I know you love me, we will be good together and have the family we've always wanted. Raphael, calm down and come here. Please, sweetheart. I miss you. I haven't seen you all day and am lonely. You're the only person, who makes me happy and who makes me smile. Please, angel."  
"I ain't comin'. I got the runs," Raphael lied.  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"Ya were too busy havin' a meltdown!"  
"Right. I do get a bit worked up sometimes. Need me to look after you? I can come by after dinner."  
"No. I just need rest and my parents are here."  
"But I will see you tomorrow? We can go for a picnic. I'll make your favorite dessert. How about that, sweetheart? I'm sorry for being so difficult."  
"Tomorrow," Raphael fibbed. "Night."  
"I love you, Raphael, and I can't wait to be your wife. Get better, angel."

He hung up, threw the phone onto the floor and watched the screen shatter. Good. His only means of contact with that bitch and the rest of the compound was no more. He didn't need them or want them ever again. No. He had a wonderful life on the outside with Leo to look forward to.

Raphael smiled and thought, I'm makin' the right decision. Leo and I are gonna have a fantastic life together.

There was a knock on his door, because of course someone had heard his conversation. He never had fucking privacy. Twenty-years-old and his family still treated him like he was a baby. It drove him nuts and it'd be the same until he died, even if he'd married Maya.

"Raphael, I heard shouting. What's going on?" Ryan asked.  
"Nothin, Dad!"  
"Didn't sound like nothing, boy. You're late for dinner at Maya's place."  
"I'm sick, Dad. Musta been somethin' I ate. I got water and I'll rest. Should be better tomorrow."  
"Another ploy to get out of plans with her?" Ryan demanded.  
"No."  
"I should hope not. You know how lucky you are to have her. You'll never get anyone as supportive and loving or as wealthy. I'm not losing my golden ticket to a better life, because of you. You owe me, boy, for all the things I've done for you. You could have been kicked out of the compound for all the shit you pulled. I begged for you to stay and to be given another chance. Remember that. You could be living with the apostates, who wouldn't care about you. But I do. I always have and so does your mother."  
"Yeah. I know."  
Raphael, I'm a hardass, but it's for your own good, even the thrashings. You need to stay in line or you'll go to hell. You know the beatings hurt me more than you."

I sincerely doubt that, Raphael thought sarcastically. Man, I hate him. I can't wait ta leave. What kinda man hits his son and sometimes for no reason? A sadistic bastard, that's who. I would never hit my kids and treat them the way I've been treated.

"Sleep. Your mother and I are going to your cousin's place for the evening," Ryan said. "And staying over. I'll see you in the morning. If you feel better, there's left over watercress soup in the fridge."  
"Thanks," Raphael said, as his heart leapt for joy that his parents would be away until the following day.

It'll make my escape so much easier, Raphael thought. Just a few more hours and I'll be outta here. It can't happen fast enough.

"I do love you, Raphael," Ryan said.  
"I know."  
"You'll understand better when you're a parent that sometimes corporal discipline is the only way to get through to a stubborn kid. Night, son."

Rubbish, Raphael thought. I'll never hit my kids and I'll be a better dad than ya were. I'll love my kids, encourage them, talk ta them and I'll never make them feel like they don't belong or that they ain't good enough, 'cause they fuckin' are. I'll support their dreams and they'll know they can always count on me.

He waited until he heard the front door click shut, then he packed a bag containing his laptop on which he used to write his sermons and stories. He loved creating stories, which helped him deal with his life and he dreamed of being a published author. That had only been a fantasy until Leo had come into his life. Maybe now he could fulfil that goal. Heck, he could write an autobiography if he wanted to. He certainly had a lot to tell and all of it true, even if it was strange, but then again, the truth was sometimes stranger than fiction.

He also packed various kimonos, underwear, a couple of photos of Sean, his journals and his favorite books: The Bible and his grandmother's recipe book he'd been gifted a few years earlier. That was it. His grandmother's recipe book had first belonged to his great-great-grandmother on his mom's side and had been passed down through the generations with new recipes added every time. Raphael hoped to pass it down to his kids one day.

He was a phenomenal baker and cook, having learned from his gran, who'd taught him everything she knew. She'd been a strict parent, but she was a much kinder and loving grandparent, spoiling Raphael, her only grandchild and indulging his every whim, even buying him the laptop. His parents had been furious, but she'd argued that the kid loved writing, was talented at it, it brought him pleasure and it wasn't like he'd go on the Internet. He would just use it to write. She'd been his only ally, tried to shield him from the abuse and her death from brain cancer when he'd been fourteen had devastated him. He'd barely slept and eaten for weeks.

That had sent him off the deep end really and who could blame him? She'd known he was gay too and had kept it a secret, telling him it was nothing to be ashamed of and she hoped he could someday be himself, instead of what he was supposed to be. She told him that she would help him escape if he wanted to when he was eighteen. Not long after her death he'd been told that he was marrying Maya.

Gran woulda approved of ya, Leo, Raphael thought. I know she woulda.

Looking at the recipe book gave him an idea. Maybe he could open a bakery and call it after his gran. He'd run it past Leo and see what he thought.

His packing done, he sat on his bed and waited for the clock to strike 11:55.

XXXX

Raphael picked up his bag at 11:55, left his room and the house and headed to Leo's place, getting there on the stroke of midnight.

Leo was outside his house, a bag at his feet, his eyes darting everywhere and feverishly praying Raphael's neighbors didn't see him leave. If they did, they'd call the God squad and it would be impossible to get out of there.

"Hey," Raphael said, appearing and nearly making Leo jump out of his shell. He was too busy looking elsewhere he hadn't seen Raphael arrive.  
"You came," Leo said in astonishment. "Didn't think you would, Raphael."  
"Neither did I at first, but I got thinkin'."  
"About? I saw your parents leave earlier. Any other neighbors home?"  
"Probably not. Mosta my neighbors are relatives of Maya and have gone there for dinner. They stay super late and often into the early hours. I pretended I was sick and stayed home."

A black SUV with tinted windows pulled up.

"We'll talk later?" Leo asked hopefully.  
"Maybe," Raphael said, deciding to make Leo sweat. He wasn't going to let Leo think he was a pushover and take him back so quickly, like those stupid movies, where they had a fight and two minutes later everything was amazing. Life didn't work that way. They had to talk and Raphael had some rules he wanted Leo to hear. Important ones that they both needed to follow for them to work out.

Karai, and two colleagues of her and Leo's called Slash and Mona Lisa jumped out.

Quick introductions were made.'

"Oh. He's cute, Leo!" Karai teased, stealing a glance at Raphael. "Uncle said he's coming with us."  
"Shut up. It's platonic!" Leo hissed. "He's a good kid, who doesn't belong here. Mona, anyone about, who'll follow us?"

"We saw the God squad," Mona replied. "They're on the eastern side of the compound. We cut our lights and they didn't see us, but we haven't much time if they're patrolling. Twenty minutes top and if we see them, we have to speed. We saw a couple of neighbors, but the rest of the compound's lights are out. They're asleep, I think."

"You sure you still want to do this, Raphael?" Slash asked. "You know the score and what happens to ex-members, right? This is it. You'll probably never see them again. They'll shun you."  
"I know and I wanna get out. I can't stay here no more. My friend died, because he couldn't handle life here. I'll be next if I don't go now. I know there'll be difficulties out there, but I can learn ta cope and ta build a life for myself. I want my freedom. I'm drownin' here."  
"All right. I know people, who'll help you, so you're not alone."

"We have to move," Mona said. "Now."

Leo and Raphael picked up their bags and they all piled into the van.

XXXX

Slash drove and Mona sat on the front passenger seat.

Karai was in the back with Leo and Raphael.

"You okay, Raphael?" Karai asked. "I know this is a huge step."  
"I'm fine," Raphael said, even as his heart pounded. He was excited about leaving, but he was also nervous. It was a big step leaving everything he ever knew and with someone he barely knew. And he was worried about the God squad seeing them. They had guns and wouldn't hesitate to use them if they deemed it necessary.  
"I can put you up at my place until we find a place for you if you can handle two crazy lesbians," Karai said and smiled. "Oh and a two-month-old we had with help of course from our brilliant medical team."

"He's staying at my place," Leo said. "If he wants to. I have more than enough space."  
"I bet you do," Karai chimed in and grinned. "Come on, Leo. Let's be honest here. You never invite people we help home. You're sweet on Raphael."

"Cut him a break," Raphael said heatedly. "He's just tryin' ta help a fucked-up kid. That's all. Poke yer nose elsewhere, lady, like in yer own life. Back off."  
"Easy now, Raphael," Karai said. "I was just messing around. I wouldn't care if that was the case, because Leo's miserable and needs happiness, but my uncle would. It's against protocol for cops to be involved with informants. Leo would have to resign."

"Shit!" Mona said. "The God squad. They've seen us. Buckle up. It's going to be a bumpy ride!"

Mona increased the speed, driving like a maniac, the God squad hot on her tail.

Raphael's heart raced, as he gripped the car handle tightly, fear clawing at his heart. If the God squad caught them, they were all done for. The God squad would probably eliminate the cops and then drag Raphael back to his parents' place, where he'd be severely beaten by his dad and then by Maya's brothers and dad. Not to the point, where he was close to death, but badly enough, so he'd never think about escaping again.

He heard the squealing of tires, as the God squad also sped up, but they were no match for Mona, who spent her weekends drag racing.

Mona increased the speed to the max.

Slash opened the window and threw out a few smoke bombs, which immediately exploded, causing a flurry of smoke to descend onto the God squad's vehicle, making them unable to see anything and causing their car to skid off the road.

Coughing and spluttering, the God squad jumped out of their car and waited for the smoke to dissipate. It soon cleared, but there was no sign of the cops. They were long gone.

The God squad cursed, then got back into their vehicle and headed to Oroku Saki's place to tell him a member of the community had escaped the compound.

XXXXX

The cops cheered, as they drove out of the compound and onto the open road.

"I love it when a mission's successful," Slash said. "Drinks on me next time we meet up."  
"Awesome," Mona said. "Everyone okay?"

Raphael was in a state of disbelief and shock. He was really free? It felt so surreal. Maybe he was dreaming it. He pinched himself and gasped, realizing it wasn't an illusion. He was free to do whatever he wanted.

"Raphael?" Mona asked.  
"I think my heart nearly stopped back there, but I'm okay now. Thank ya. I can never thank ya enough for gettin' me outta there."  
"Yeah. Sorry I had to floor it like that, but I had no choice. Leo?"

"I'm fine. Just tired. Thanks, guys," Leo said.  
"What now?" Karai said. "You're coming back to the station, Leo? We need to report back to the commissioner. He's waiting."  
"I'm tired, Karai. Can you guys do it? I'll be at work in the morning with Raphael. He's exhausted and needs sleep. If he wants to stay with me."  
"Hmmm. I bet he does," Karai said and beamed. "We'll be there in twenty minutes or so. "

"Yer place is fine, Leo. Thank ya," Raphael said.

Raphael closed his eyes and sat back, his heart pounding in excitement. He was really free. Life was only going to get better from now on.

Leo reflected on what Karai had said about resigning from his post. She was absolutely right and he silently made a decision he didn't regret at all.

XXXXX

They arrived at Leo's eight bedroomed mansion in lower Manhattan twenty minutes later.

"This is your stop," Karai said. "See you tomorrow."  
"Night, everyone," Leo, said as he got out with his bag. "Thanks a mil."

"Thanks," Raphael said, picking up his bag and jumping out. "I can never repay ya enough for yer kindness. I'm immensely grateful."  
"No problem," Mona said. "See you in the morning. Night."

"Night," Slash said and started the engine.

Leo watched his pals drive away and then he and Raphael entered his place.

XXXX

Leo hit the lights and said, "Make yourself at home, Raphael. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you like."

Raphael's green eyes widened in awe, as he took in the ornately decorated and humongous house. He'd never been in anything so massive and so opulent. How had Leo acquired this place? Probably from his wife's family, because there was no way he could have bought this place with his cop salary.

"Nice place," Raphael said, setting down his bag.  
"It's all right," Leo said with a shrug, putting down his bag.  
"All right? Are ya kiddin' me? It's amazin'. I bet the furniture alone cost like half a million. Wow. And the art on the walls? Easily a few billion. I'm impressed."  
"It's a house. Not a home. You know the difference. A home has love in it. This house has spite, vindictiveness and has been like a prison. You hungry?"  
"What ya got in mind?"  
"Follow me. We can sort out your room later," Leo said and headed to the kitchen.

Raphael followed him and thought, I think this is my forever home. I love it and I'm gonna make it a home for Leo. A home full of love.

XXXX

Raphael gawked at the large open plan kitchen, which had just about every modern appliance available, including a state-of-the art ceramic pizza oven.

His parents' place had only had three bedrooms and the only luxury items had been a fridge, a stove, a washing machine and a dryer. The kitchen was the size of his parents' master bedroom. It was mind-blowing how wealthy Leo and his wife were, but it proved that money didn't buy you everything, because Leo was bitterly unhappy.

Leo rummaged in his fridge freezer and withdrew two frozen pizzas: One pepperoni and mushroom and the other ham and pineapple, but he had a problem. That was all he had in his kitchen and Raphael was a vegetarian. Damn it. He'd go shopping the next day.

"What ya got?" Raphael asked, sitting at the kitchen table.  
"Pizza, Raphael. It's meat though and I know you're a vegetarian, but it's all I have in my kitchen. I'll go shopping tomorrow."  
"It's fine. I'll try it. Ya got anythin' ta drink?"  
"Only green tea. I'm sorry. I don't shop much."  
"That'll do. Hey. How big is yer place?"  
Leo put the pizzas in the oven and said, "Eight bedrooms. It was a wedding gift from Donnie and is in both of our names, so I imagine our divorce will be acrimonious. She'll probably want the homes in Rome and Colorado too, but I don't give a shit about them. I just want this place, because it's not far from Donnie."  
"Ya really are gonna get a divorce?"  
"Yes. I know you don't want me, but I can't stay with her any more. I have to get out or I could go the same way as your friend. I'm dying inside, Raphael. Every day is a struggle to get up and to go to a job I never wanted. My parents wanted me to be a cop, because my dad was, his dad was, his dad was and so on. I did it, because I didn't want to disappoint them. Donnie was supposed to be a cop, but he rebelled and did what he wanted, so I'm supposed to suck it up, you know. I'm supposed to fulfil their expectations and boy, do they have them. They want grandkids and a pretty and rich daughter-in-law. They don't care about me or my feelings. Just their expectations."  
"Well, I ain't no chick, I ain't gonna wear makeup and I'll probably never be wealthy," Raphael quipped. "But I can give them grandkids. Ya really serious 'bout divorcin' yer wife?"  
"Of course I am. I can't live a lie any more. I have to move on. What are you saying?"  
"Well, I can give yer parents grandkids if ya want me back, Leo. I thought 'bout ya, I realized ya loved me and I was kinda bein' too hard on ya. I shoulda understood more. I wanna be with ya and experience life with ya, but we gotta set some ground rules."  
"Really?" Leo asked joyously, his blue eyes lighting up. "Of course I want you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm dead serious about the divorce. You're all I want."  
"Okay then. I want ya ta tell everyone ya know we're together. I don't want us ta have ta sneak 'round and I always want complete honesty between us. I mean it. There ain't a relationship with no trust. Do ya understand? I can't be in a relationship with secrets. I wanna get married. I don't wanna be somethin' ya enjoy, but can't commit ta. It don't gotta be a huge weddin', but one that's meaningful and beautiful. I want a family. I wanna see life through yer eyes and be yer strength and happiness, so yer never sad again. I wanna love ya for the resta my days, but ya gotta pull yer weight too. I don't want a relationship that's one way."  
Leo grabbed Raphael's hand, kissed it and said, "I want all of that too, will make it happen and I promise to always be open and honest with you. I'll visit a divorce lawyer tomorrow and start proceedings. I love you, Raph."

Raphael stood up, his eyes shining with happy tears, as he approached Leo.

"I love ya too, Leo," Raphael said, wrapping his arms around Leo's waist. "I can't wait until the divorce is finalized and we can tie the knot. I promise I'll always do my best ta make ya happy."

He and Leo passionately kissed, unaware someone was watching.

"Divorce?" a shrill feminine voice said, making them break the kiss and glance up. "Don't make me laugh. You'll back out of it, like you did with Paul, because you have no backbone, Leo. You never did and you won't now! This person will be just be another one of your notches on the bed post and another stray you brought home. Now used and worthless trash like all the rest!"

 **A/N Who is the mystery woman? Hannah or someone else?**


End file.
